


This is dangerous (Pt 2) After math.

by CLEO_wobber



Series: Sk8 with plots [5]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Postpartum Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLEO_wobber/pseuds/CLEO_wobber
Summary: Tadashi had raised his 11 year old daughter( Akira )right near Kaoru and Kojiro's. Kaoru and Kojiro's daughter Nata are friends with Akira. Tadashi has noticed how Akira needs a father figure in her life and has been nervous to ask Adam because he has been avoiding him for what pain he had put him through.Akira and Nata are also skaters.Also Kojiro and Kaoru has Nata their oldest daughter as well as a little boy named Lei and little girl on the way.ALSO!! Miya is like 24 and is the most popular person at S. and Shadow is kind of there too. He comes around but Miya is the big boss to go up against next to Adam.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Sk8 with plots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180160
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Tadashi came downstairs to his 11 year old daughter making eggs. 

“Hey mom! I made some eggs. I didn’t know if you wanted toast but I got some in case!” She smiled and set some on a plate and set them on the table. She gave a small smile. Tadashi sat down and started to eat. 

“I’m sorry Akira but you're still not going on that school trip. We don’t have enough money.” Tadashi saw Akira’s cheeks get red. He knew she was upset. 

“But mom!” 

“Akira I’m sorry.” He stood up but she turned around. Her blue hair whipping around. He walked over and touched her shoulder. “Next year I promise.” 

“You said that last year!” She shouted and rushed out grabbing her school bag and skateboard and running out of the house. She rode down the street and saw a girl with long pink hair holding a AI board. 

“Hey! Akira! Are you ok?” Nata asked and looked at her, she clearly was upset. 

Akira frowned, getting off her board. “I can’t go on the school trip...”

“That’s ok! I’ll tell my parents that I don’t want to go. It’s not fun to sit in a room alone. BUT if you sit around with me… that would be fun!.” She smiled and threw down the board. Akira smiled and got on hers riding. 

“So how’s your little brother anyways? I thought he would join us.” Akira said. 

“He’s at home. Lucky for him! He said he didn’t want to go and my dad said he didn’t have to. My mom killed my dad though.” She looked at a railing and jumped on it and slid down it. She smiled and looked at Akira who did a kick flip then jumped on the railing skating down it. 

“Sick!!” 




Tadashi looked online and scanned the media. He saw Adam had pretty much ruled over the company’s he used to compete with. He wasn’t much different and Tadashi was sure he kept going to S. Once Kaoru and Kojiro left, so did Reki and Langa, Reiki had to explain to Langa why he was a bad person. Langa listened surprisingly. Tadashi knew that Shadow and Miya were pretty much ruling S under Adam. Tadashi got up and walked down the common street to Kojiro’s restaurant. He entered and saw Kojiro and Kaoru cooking for the few people that were there for breakfast. 

“Hey Tadashi. Been awhile.” Kaoru set a hand on his stomach and walked over to Tadashi. 

“Is that the third one?” Tadashi asked, looking at Kaoru’s baby bump. 

“Yep. Another little girl.” Kaoru rubbed a hand down his tight middle. “How are you?” 

“Akira and I are struggling. I have two jobs and I’m not making anything.” 

Kaoru walked over and started to make coffee for Tadashi. “I offered to help. We would love to.” Kaoru and Kojiro nodded. 

“No. We can’t take your money.” Tadashi sat down. He looked at how happy Kojiro and Kaoru looked. “I think I might contact Ainosuke.”

Kaoru sat down with him. “Has Akira been asking about him?” 

“She knows that there was another man in the picture. I mean look at her hair the only thing she has of me are her eyes. That’s it...” he frowned and drank some of the coffee. “I think it would be good for her to meet him. Maybe not get back together but he owes me a lot of child support.” He looked at Kaoru. 

Kaoru nodded agreeing. He saw a few more customers come in. “Sorry but I have to get back to work. I think it would be good for her.” Kaoru struggled to get up and smiled at Tadashi waving at him. When Kaoru got back to work, Kojiro and him bickered about how he shouldn’t be working while being pregnant but Kaoru quickly shut him up and helped him anyway. 

Tadashi smiled at them and then looked around. He got up. “Thanks Kaoru!” He left a few bucks and left. He walked out and started to walk up the hill back to the house. He sat down on the couch turning on the tv. 

“Mr. Ainosuke please tell us your plans for the new building.”

“I’m going to be pretty much re-organizing the area. As well as adding more on-“

Tadashi shut the tv off and looked at his phone. He didn’t want anything to do with Adam but he knew he had to contact him. 




Akira smirked at Nata. “I totally beat you!!” 

“No!! I crossed the line!! Far before you!” Nata said and saw Kaoru walk out of the house. 

“Ok girls come on it’s getting late.” Kaoru saw Akira and Nata wave goodbye. 

“Good luck with the pregnancy Sakurayashiki!” Akira smiled, waving. 

Nata and Kaoru went inside and the house. Akira nodded and saw the sun setting they had been out for a while after school ended. She decided to walk up the hill as she got closer to the small house she saw a car outside. She set the board on the porch and went in through the door. She saw Tadashi talking with some guy. She moved closer and saw a man in a blue suit. His back facing her, his hair ocean blue like hers. 

“Mom?” She said setting her bag on the couch. 

Tadashi saw her. “Hey Akira. Did you use the money I gave to you for snacks after school?”

She nodded and held out some change. Tadashi smiled taking it. “I’m sorry for yelling this morning…” He saw Akira looking at the man and her eyes widened. 

“Isn’t that... Mr. Ainosuke?” She asked. “We are talking about you in school.” 

Adam stood up and turned to the young girl. “Oh yes. That school. I redid the gym. Just last year in fact.” 

Akira nodded and leaned into Tadashi. Ainosuke fixed his suit and looked at Tadashi with a slight perplexed look. Tadashi cleared his throat looking down at Akira. “Akira. Meet your father.” 




“I thought you had told her.” Adam said in his sly voice. 

“Why would I have told her! If I did I would still be living with you! You owe me!”

“How much?”

“No! Not money. Time! Time with your daughter! I didn’t hold her for 9 months in my belly for you to kick me out and-“

“You left Tadashi! You left because you thought I wouldn’t spend time with her!”

“Because you wouldn’t!!” Tadashi yelled in the other room. 

Akira sat on the couch trying to do some homework. “My father is the most popular person in Okinawa!” She squeezed her pencil out of excitement. 

“Adam you need to spend time. And give me... 6,000 a month! I can’t even send her on a school trip because I don’t have any money to spare. Please.”

“You left me-“

“She skates. She has it in her blood. You should see her. She is…. Just like you.” Tadashi didn’t want to bring that up but did anyway. 

“That’s besides the point.” 

“Adam you owe me!”

“I will do this for a month. If me and her don’t connect then I will send you the money.... but only 3,500”

“Deal!” Tadashi said and moved out of the room. 

Adam walked over to the girl and touched her hair. She whipped around. 

“Oh hi. Uh...” She was at a lot for words. 

“Dad. Just call me dad.” Adam smiled. “Go pack some clothes. You're coming with me.”

“Mom?” She looked at Tadashi but Tadashi was nodding. She looked at Adam. “I-I... ok.”




“Momma.” Nata looked over at Kaoru. “Could you braid my hair please?” 

Kaoru gave a soft smile. He waddled over to the couch. “Sit on the floor honey.” 

Nata smiled and sat on the floor. Kaoru moved as close as he could with his big belly. He started to braid her long pink hair. 

“Kaoru… oh there are my girls.” Kojiro smiled and saw Kaoru braiding their daughters hair. “Kaoru… I got a _meeting_ tonight.” 

“Kojiro. Please. You're not going to that _meeting_ ” Kaoru said, finishing Nata’s hair. He moved back and looked up at Kojiro. Kojiro was in his old **S** outfit. 

“Miya-“

“Miya can wait, you said we would watch a family movie.” Kaoru touched Nata’s shoulder. “Go get Leí.” Kaoru said, referring to Nata’s younger brother. 

“Kaoru… I won’t be getting hurt.” Kojiro tried.

“Kojiro, you said you would stop the beefs. You said you would!” Kaoru looked away. Kojiro walked over and kissed his head. 

“One more race. Miya thinks he can win.”

Kaoru sighed. “One beef. ONE! Now give me a hug. And go kick our _Sons_ ass.” Kaoru winked.

Kojiro chuckled and walked around to the other side of the couch and kissed Kaoru and his baby bump. “Bye you two. I’ll be home around 5. Ok?”

Kaoru nodded and saw him leave. 

Nata and leí came down. “Hey momma.” She saw her dad leave. “Is papa going out again?”

“Yeah your uncle Miya thinks that he can win a beef… Oh shit! I mean the board meeting. He thinks he can wrap up a better board meeting…” Kaoru frowned trying to catch himself using the wrong words.

Leí moved to the couch and laid with Kaoru and set a hand on his belly. “Mommy, is little sis kicking?” 

Kaoru looked down. “Now she is asleep.” Kaoru ran fingers through the boy's green hair. 

“What's beef?” Nata asked in a strong voice. 

“Nothing you need to know about. Now sit. It’s your night to pick a movie…” 

  
  



	2. S, is a fun place!

Kaoru rolled over on the couch. His belly clearly making it hard for him to move. Joe walked over and smiled at him. He set a hand on his wife’s stomach rubbing slow circles as he sat on the floor looking at Kaoru.

“Morning...” Joe said with a chuckle as Kaoru rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Oh. Your back.” Kaoru looked at the clock that was ticking on the wall. It was 5:30 in the morning. “Who won the race?” He said actually interested. 

“I did... but not by much. Miya has gotten so good. It’s crazy. He’s gotten tall too. Still wears that cat hoodie though. Heh it’s more like a crop top. For real! When I was riding you could see his belly like those cropped shirts.” 

Kaoru gave a relieved sigh looking over at the rest of the couch and saw Nata and Leí on the couch asleep. Kaoru got up and had Joe’s help to the bed room. 

“I want a few more hours of sleep. This kid is far worse than the previous two...” 

Joe chuckled and rubbed his hand down Kaoru’s stomach. He felt a small movement and heard Kaoru groan. He looked up at him making sure he wasn’t in any pain. 

“You ok?” 

“Yes. The kid is just so active. Mind calming it down a bit?” Kaoru was referring to the child. 

Joe smiled and got Kaoru up to the bed and laid next to Kaoru’s stomach and gently rubbed his belly. 

“Hey there little one... mommy is uncomfortable. Mind calming down?” Kaoru sighed hearing Kaoru talk to the kid. The kid calmed down a bit, Joe moved up and cuddled into Kaoru. He pulled off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. 

“Am I fat?” Kaoru blinked. 

“No. Why?”

“I mean I’ve been pregnant three times and haven’t worked off the after fat for any of them. I bet I can’t even fit into my S outfit...” Kaoru paused, then turned looking at Joe’s eyes. I’ve been thinking. Even though S is scary... it’s fun. You meet a lot of people.”

“Are you saying I can-“

“No! I was going to say when Nata is older that maybe she could explore that life.”

Joe smiled and snuggled closer and then started to fall asleep. Kaoru blushed and kissed Joe and started to fall asleep. 




“Here’s breakfast.” Adam set the plate down gently. Akira looked at the plate of food. It looked rich. 

“I just wanted some eggs...”

“Here you get the best. Now eat.”

She started to eat, not even getting done with it. She looked at Adam. 

“What’s wrong?” Adam said, feeling bad. 

“Just thinking. Mom said that you skateboard... is it true?”

Adam smirked. “Yes. Could I show you?”

She looked up and nodded. 




Her eyes sparked as she saw him and his board fly over a large rock in the backyard of the mansion. Adam moved to the pool area and dropped into the bowl. He did an Indy grab and came flying back down. He then rolled up and looked at Akira. Akira walked over and looked at his board. 

“Love...” she said in almost a whisper. 

“Love yes. It’s what should be thought about when skating. Love.” He was scared around her like he had once done with Langa. “Skating should be fun always. Skating is even more fun if it’s with someone you love. Like my Eve! Oh my Eve ran away. Ran away from me... and my garden of Eden.”

Adam started to cackle and his voice got sly. Akira took a step back after seeing this side of her father. 

“No dear don’t worry. You’ll know soon enough. Don’t you want to see the board I’ve got for you? Think of it like a present of bonding. You know?”

She nodded her head nervously. Adam presented a board to her. It wasn’t like a normal skateboard. It was similar to his. The long body style and the wheels are different from those of a street board. She grabbed it and threw it down getting onto it. It felt... easier. The trucks were also wider helping her keep her balance. She did a kick flip and an Ollie and then looked at her father. 

“I’d prefer a normal board. This one is too long. And it's hard to do any tricks.” She saw his face drop from a smile to a frown. “But- I’ll try it out. Thank you. The thought was nice. Thank you so much.” She smiled picking the board up and looking at the area. “Do you skate often?”

“Yes. I do.” Adam said now is a pissed off mood. He turned away and pictured it. Showing up to S with a new rookie that was actually a pro and furthermore it was his daughter. “How has your life been? Tell me. Any friends? Hobbies?”

“There’s this one girl I skate with. Her name is Nata. Well she learned because her dad was a good skater and so was her mom. She has a little brother named Leí. He’s so much fun. He cooks with his father. And they also have another daughter on the way. The whole family skates in fact. The board Nata got was so cool! It was-“

“An AI Skateboard. The person who... who used to ride that used to be my friend. But they are boring and now pregnant... again throwing their life away. They were always throwing their life away.” 

“You’re talking about-“

“Yes. Kaoru sakura yashiki.” 

Akira knew that there was more to this picture than what meets the eye. 

“Want to see some real action?” Adam turned to her. His face now in a large smirk, his eyes beaming. 

The girl turned to her father and lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah like what?”

“Like S....”


End file.
